See No Loyalty
by SilentNinja
Summary: Deng Ai was left with a complicating legacy upon Sima Yi's passing. What he was taught by his mentor became his greatest objective in the wake of the Sima family's rise to power after the Gaoping Tomb incident. A test of writing the Deng Ai era. Oneshot


Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors and Sanguo is a property of Koei. This fic is not that close to the game's portrayal.

A/N: Now that the DW 7 characters are in the character list, I can finally start writing fics about the Deng Ai era (Post First Northern Campaign) as opposite to Zhao Yun era(Rise of Cao Cao and Cao Pi). Aquatic Idealist beat me to it first. I'll go with the basics in this one shot retelling the after effects of the 'Incident at Gaoping tomb'.

See No Loyalty

* * *

><p>The year 251 saw the passing of a legend. A legend of the foundation of turbulent era, Sima Yi died. Some who loathed him find it karma for turning Cao supporters against their majesty after Cao Shuang's faults were exposed; others proudly honor the man as a national hero. He had only become the Prime Minister and Regent for 2 years….<p>

For his master, it must be humiliating.

"Sifu, if you hadn't …no, if I had taught you compassion and humility to endure your demotion, you would improve your heath till you lived 100 years old. You wanted power instead of living as a retired military leader…." Deng Ai whispered.

He could have given his master the honorable advice, but the harsh, cruel nature of the Sima family is as bad as when Cao Cao and Cao Pi were his superiors. Now with his master gone, the sons were even worst behaving than their highly influential father. Especially, Zisheng…

Recently, Wei at war with Goguryeo in the Korean peninsula which is still in a warring states era now divided into three just like what happen here when the Eastern Han Dynasty was abdicated. At the beginning, the Korean peninsula was a Han colony for further expansion in exploring the Far East. He wanted to explore the geographical sources there, but right now, that place is a land of chaos too. Why is everything filled with chaos? Is there a Sima Yi in Goguryeo?

At least, he doesn't have to fight Jiang Wei for the 10000 time trying to get some answers on Boyue's turncoating and now Xiahou Ba left to join the very place he blames to have prolonged the people's suffering from war and chaos for years. He thought Cao Cao, Cao Pi, and Sima Yi are doing what is right. But, after what happened at Gaoping Tomb, he's at a complete loss of conscience. Stuttering is not going to help resolving the internal struggle between his superiors. Everyone asked why he always does that. He obeys those ruthless guys because he doesn't want to end up like Cao Shuang and Xiahou Ba. Loyalty to Wei is becoming less relevant and that is disappointing on so many aspects. Being served by the most fearsome authorities, it's normal he fear them as respecting their influence.

"We're about to deploy the troops to Liaodong, Deng Ai," Chen Tai woke him for subconciousness.

"Oh..uh, forgive me, Lord Chen," Deng Ai bowed embarrassingly.

"Haha, what are you apologizing for? You're a superior officer now and in charge with me in this battle. Guanqiu Jian and Wen Qin are moving out in the first deployment. They'll screw up without us intelligent guys to provide stratagems," Chen Tai said.

He showed a weak smile on his scholarly comrade. At least, it's Chen Tai and not the Sima brothers who come to the war. Shi and Zhao are busy with the fight against Wu and a handful of officers are recovering from the death of Sima Yi.

"So, what's our objective?" Deng Ai started asking about the current situation.

"Goguryeo is going to attack Liao Dong. They've been a hindrance to our battles against Shu and Wu since our late Prime Minister recovered the land from Gongsun Yuan's rebellion," Chen Tai showed him the map of Liao Dong and it's commentary towns residing the province.

"If we lose Liao Dong, not only our sea route through the bay will be lost, but the Xiongnu foreigners will have their hands full piercing through Youzhou. It will not be good for Wei," Deng Ai nodded.

It will not be good for Sima Yi's legacy, but good for those who hated his master. But is it good for the people of Wei to get overrun by the north barbarians? After everything Sifu did to bring peace, is losing north china the price? Is this his master's punishment for betraying the Cao family?

"The geography in Liao Dong is plain. Cavalry and infantry will be favorable for a counter attack and we can set ambushes along the forest. The whole field is covered with small forests and ridges," Deng Ai directed the planning and Chen Tai agreed that it will work.

"Also, we're more advanced than Goguyreo," Chen Tai grinned.

"You think so?" Deng Ai shrugged.

"Aside from Shu's siege weapons and 'that wheelchair', we are the largest force in the Far East. But, I'm not going to gloat about numbers here. We will fight in equal terms with the invaders. Maybe this will help the next generation to understand that numbers alone don't consider a overwhelming victory. The Battle of Chi Bi taught me that," Chen Tai then folded the map preparing to depart.

Shizai remembers Cao Cao ranting about Chi Bi being a fluke. Liu Bei and Sun Quan allied themselves against Cao Cao, the land was almost at peace until the shocking revelation occurred. Cao Cao's large force soundly retreated from several incidents and then half of Jing was taken by the allied forces. Whether to despise the battle or not, it was shear excellence for the weak to overcome the strong. His master soon told him, 'It wasn't a REAL battle, just an empty battle. So why fools celebrate an empty battle if they don't even know the purpose of peace our late hero tried to accomplish'. Someday, he'll come to understand why The Battle of Chi Bi happened, why Cao Cao was so judicial about Liu Bei's actions and the innocent lives that were confused to the outbreak between Cao Cao and Liu Bei over trivial matters.

Chen Tai noticed his friend once again thinking to himself. Does Sima Yi's death hurts him that much? He decided to speak out to the man, "Wei will survive without him."

"Sur..survive without him…" Deng Ai turned to Chen Tai blinking.

"He's your mentor and recommended you into his campaigns. I know you miss him as a great teacher. But, not everyone approve of what he done before he died…." Chen Tai looked down sympathetic.

"He did what he thought was right. If I were in his place, there's no other alternative. I feel bad for the Cao family, but Cao Shuang shouldn't have made sifu angry for demoting and restriction from governance affairs. That's only to the benefit of the people. I…I don't really know what the people think, but I know what they hate. Corruption…" Deng Ai face towards Chen Tai uttering the C word.

"…"

"This may be exaggerating, but Sima Yi saved Wei from corruption by doing what he thinks is right. I'll get…mobbed by the Cao loyalists for this," Deng Ai shook his head distraught.

"By using Cao Fang to turn against Cao Shuang and his relatives by the late Cao Zhen," Chen Tai added.

"He's just a kid," Deng Ai frowned.

"Even a kid may already become an adult when he's coronate as our majesty," Chen Tai elaborate the Wei Emperor's responsibilities.

"Heaven, why did it always have to happen like this?" Deng Ai sighed.

"My friend, local governments make mistakes, Cao Fang and Cao Shuang in particular. You know, that makes them more human than the late Prime Minister," Chen Tai said.

Is that understandable?

"People say the Emperor must be perfect," Deng Ai glared.

"That's what politicians believed these days…" Chen Tai sighed.

"I just don't get it anymore. Now the Sima family have greater influence over the Cao family, who knows what Zishang and his older brother are going to do once they start giving us orders," Deng Ai picked up his drill lance and leaves the tent before a surprise appearance of the very person they're thinking about.

"Hey, are you leaving so soon without mind telling me what you guys are planning for this campaign?" Sima Zhao grinned.

"I thought he isn't coming?" Chen Tai looked in shock.

"My..my lord, what brings you here in Liao Dong? We are currently preparing to deploy our troops to catch up with Guanqiu Jing and Wen Qin," Deng Ai forced to back up from the vice prime minister Sima Zhao as he make his entrance inside the commander's tent.

"My mind's made up, so I'll be in command of this war against the Goguryeo barbarians. It's boring spending hours listening to the politicians ranting and those idiots bad mouthing father…" Sima Zhao sat down on the chair with both of his feet on the table.

"I see…" Deng Ai still kept his head down bowing.

"Raise your head…" Sima Zhao muttered.

Deng Ai raises his head and pay attention to his next superior, the son of his mentor.

"I heard you guys were talking about what my brother and I was going to do after my father passed away," Sima Zhao changes into a serious behavior much fearsome and surprisingly goofy due to his aloof laziness.

"Uh…" Deng Ai looked at Chen Tai who quickly shook his head.

"We're just thinking about the recent occurring after the memorial. Nothing much except Goguryeo is attacking Liao Dong on our late Prime Minister's death. We swore to bring glory to our lord Sima Yi after this, please have faith in our dignity. We speak of no ill matter to your father and gave our condolences," Deng Ai explained.

"Your condolences are appreciated, Shizai. Now, tell me what the plan is?" Sima Zhao demanded.

With that, the two briefed their now Supreme Commander the formation and geographic structures.

"The usual produre again…" Sima Zhao yawned.

"We know our military is more advanced than Goguryeo, so this fight will be no pushover. See this as a training regiment, because General Guanqiu had already fought off the invaders for 7 years. We don't know if they're giving up. Perhaps, we shall start a campaign to conquer Goguryeo and recover the Korean colonies," Chen Tai said.

"Hahahahah," Sima Zhao laughed. This is too good to be true. The stories about Guanqiu Jian's talents were no fluke.

"They weren't much of a threat after all! It's no wonder father wouldn't waste his time with a fraud kingdom like Goguryeo. I couldn't even call it a 'dynasty' Oh , what amusement!" Sima Zhao continue taunting the most powerful kingdom in the peninsula.

Deng Ai and Chen Tai didn't find any laughing matter. Underestimating will be a serious embarrassment against their foes. They barely survived Jiang Wei's campaign if it weren't for their still fundamental troop strength. It won't be long till their forces are fatigue by several warring conflicts with the Goguryeons, the northern barbarians, the Xianbei, Shu, and Wu.

"Don't you find it hilarious that we're completing with weak kingdoms and their futile dreams?" Sima Zhao said after he stopped laughing.

They didn't speak out their opinion on it.

"Don't have an opinion on that? Well its official, Wei is the greatest country in the Far East of the decade. We'll unify the whole continent soon enough. There's no real competition now that father had passed away." Sima Zhao triumphed.

It's like Sima Yi has left a parting gift to his sons whom are now in power…

"My lord, I think we should hurry up and meet Guanqiu Jian and Wen Qin," Chen Tai suggested.

"Right, my brother is at the capital with the Wangs and Jias and what's left of those who supported Cao Shuang looking to redeem themselves. I'm bored, so this Goguryeo better entertain me before I tell Shi that we may start conquering them," Sima Zhao got up flexing his back and took his dao. His brother is wielding the Sword of Heaven, the very sword of Cao Cao that's been passed by Cao Pi and Cao Rui.

Sima Yi had seized the Sword of Heaven after the Gaoping Tomb incident considering the precious item as the significant trademark of authority and power of the heavens.

It's everything his father had pursued since Cao Pi appointed him as his left handed minister. Everything is going as planned by the legacy of the Sima family.

They parted out of the tent and await them is 20,000 troops all standing outside the encampment. Each type of adrenaline unit is draft in order, horsemen, infantry, and archers. They're able to acquire the Zhuge Nu crossbow that's been a nightmare to Wei since Zhuge Liang's campaigns.

"This is how my father organized the military since he clashed with Zhuge Liang," Sima Zhao said.

"Yes..." it's not surprising, soldiers honor him.

"Well, I expect to do the same for everyone as well as Shi," Sima Zhao then rallied the army. It raise acknowledgement of their Vice Prime Minister of Cao Wei.

Deng Ai gazes at the younger brother of Sima Shi. Is it worth Wei's future to bring peace to the land? The young man seems no doubt more ambitious than his father who was more heroic as the greatest general of their kingdom. His mentor taught him well, now he's alone with a son that is nothing like his mentor in terms of dignity or whatever describes the Sons of Sima Yi.

The father was the hero; the sons may possibly be not. Remembering what Cao Pi turned out compare to the Great Cao Cao, this is going to be a more complicating legacy to his great teacher.

Perhaps it's for the best or for worse…


End file.
